The Little Mer-Mouse (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style)
Disney Gadget.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Ariel Chip.jpg|Chip and Dale.jpg|Dale as Eric Oliver-oliver-company-2.28.jpg|Oliver as Flounder Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D.Bobcat as Sebastian Sam DIC.jpg|Sam the Penguin as Scuttle Matthias in Redwall.jpg|Matthias as King Triton Disney Lahwhinie.jpg|Lahwhinie as Ursula Godzilla-Version2.jpg|Godzilla and Jirass.jpg|Jirass as Flotsam and Jetsam Pero in Toei.jpg|Pero as Harold the Seahorse Monterey-jack-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-6.95.jpg|Monterey Jack as Grimsby Filmation Pearl Pureheart.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Carlotta Muta as Chef Louis.jpeg|Muta as Chef Louis Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu as Max the Sheepdog Desiree D'Allure as Ursula as Vanessa.jpeg|Desiree D'Allure as Ursula as Vanessa Baba Miao 1.jpg|Baba Miao as The Priest Young Tanya Mousekewitz.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz, Olivia.jpg|Olivia Flaversham, Lola-bunny-tweetys-high-flying-adventure-38.6.jpg|Lola Bunny, Miss Bianca.jpg|Miss Bianca, Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie and Luna.jpg|Luna as Ariel's Sisters Grand King.jpg|Grand King as Glut the Shark Hydra in Hercules.jpg|Hydra as Giant Ursula Classic Ultraman.png|Ultraman as itself Blue's Clues Characters.jpg|Blue's Clues Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as itself Ultraseven as itself.jpeg|Ultraseven as itself Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof of 1989's Disney film, "The Little Mermaid". Cast *Ariel - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ariel's Help - Ultraseven *Eric - Chip and Dale *Eric's Help - Ultraman *Flounder - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Sebastian - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Scuttle - Sam the Penguin (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *King Triton - Matthias (Redwall) *Ursula - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Godzilla and Jirass (Monster Island Buddies) *Grimsby - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Carlotta - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Chef Louis - Muta (The Cat Returns) *Max - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Adella - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Alana - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Andrina - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Aquata - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Arista - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Attina - Luna (Sailor Moon) *Harold the Seahorse - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Mice Cemory in "The Case of the Cola Cult", Timon (The Lion King) and Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) *Glut the Shark - Grand King (Ultraman Story) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !), Fimbles Characters, Sesame Street Characters and Animaniacs Characters *Sailors during Storm - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Manny, Diego Sid, Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie), Stampede (Jumanji), E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial), The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz), Tinky Winky (Teletubbies), Hobgoblins, Brain (Inspector Gadget), Bats (I-Zenborg), Doraemon, Gremlins & Critters, Joe (Tom Sawyer (2000)), Animal Treasure Island Characters and other Ice Age animals (Ice Age) *NEW Tropical Plumber - Blue's Clues Characters *The Washerwomen - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo), Mrs. Fieldmouse (Thumbelina) and Duchess (The Aristocats) *Ursula as Vanessa - Desiree D'Allure (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Priest - Baba Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Giant Ursula - Hydra (Hercules) *Hanuman as itself (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Disney and Toei Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Little Mermaid 4: Hakuna Matata Movies